


Drowning

by hisuiai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, maybe dub-con...ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisuiai/pseuds/hisuiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or was this real life—trapped forever looking into calculating eyes and a serpent’s smile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

The whispers consumed him, pulling him back and forth from the abyss. He knew they weren’t there—deep down, far away, too close, a hair’s breadth away, lost, gone—they weren’t there in real life. Or was this real life—trapped forever looking into calculating eyes and a serpent’s smile?

The whispers brushed his skin sometimes, like fingertips. He was trembling. He was flying, he was floating, he was falling.

The whispers brushed his cheeks, his brow, his jaw, his lips. They spoke of promises, happiness, love—they spoke only lies, but—

“Submit to me.”

“ _Yes_.”


End file.
